Night Secrets
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: MiguelKai It’s a cool night and the window is open. Claude wants to close it, but Miguel wants to keep it open. Claude doesn’t know why and when he asks Miguel he gets a vague answer. What is he hiding?


Title: Night Secrets  
Summary: It's a cool night and the window is open. Claude wants to close it, but Miguel wants to keep it open. Claude doesn't know why and when he asks Miguel he gets a vague answer. What is he hiding?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

My New Year resolution is to write even more Miguel/Kai fics. Not sure how that's possible, but I'm going to try X3 Of course, I'm still going to try my hand at odd pairings and any requests I get. I'm obsessed with Miguel/Kai and I ain't going to state otherwise.

Anyway, Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a fantastic New Year.

* * *

Claude shivers for the umpteenth time in the last hour. "Miguel, it's freezing. Can't we close the window?"

Standing before the offending open window, leaning almost longingly against the sill, staring out at the horizon, Miguel shakes his head, loose strands of gold swaying before his eyes of sapphire. "I like it open."

Claude presses his lips into a thin line as he draws in a deep breath through his nose. About a month or two ago Miguel has suddenly taken up the habit of leaving the window to his bedroom open. It doesn't matter what type of weather is raging outside or where they are in the world while they're touring with the other Beyblade teams, he insists on leaving it open. And whenever he questions his blonde hair captain he gets a very vague response.

"Why?" he asks, almost as if he's trying to verify his inner musings.

"No reason," Miguel replies, never taking his eyes off the horizon, watching as the sky grows darker as the sun begins to set behind a veil of gray clouds. "I sleep better when it's cool."

"I don't," Claude murmurs as he pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders and shivers once again. "Can't we just close it a little? As a compromise?"

Miguel considers this for a moment before shaking his head in the negative agai . "Sorry," he replies, his voice distant.

Claude inwardly groans in annoyance at the response. His captain and best friend has been acting strange lately. For a few months now, actually. It's almost like he's waiting for something. He's longing for something. He's missing something.

Or, should it be someone?

Claude isn't sure what to think anymore. He's captain has always been friendly and cheerful, not hyperactive like a two certain blondes he could name, but he's never been this sullen. True, he wasn't exactly chipper when they were still under the command of Barthez. No one was. But that was a long time ago now.

He wouldn't say that Miguel is depressed, just sad. Maybe quiet is a better word.

Sighing, Claude turns his gaze back to his best friend who continues to stare outside, ignoring the obvious chill. He has goose bumps on his bare arms and a tiny shiver races through his body every once in a while. He's cold, but refuses to push away from the window.

"You'll catch a cold," Claude warns, concern and a tiny bit of scowling in his voice. He then glances at the clock beside his bed and raises an eyebrow. It's already 9 o'clock. It's getting late.

"Go to sleep, Claude," Miguel tells him as if he was somehow able to read his mind. "I'm not tired just yet."

Claude debates whether he should try and make Miguel go to bed as well, but decides not to. It's not like he can make the blonde do something when he's in this distant state.

"Fine," he mutters as he gets himself comfortable under the sheet, snuggling into the welcoming warmth. "I am allowed to turn off the light, aren't I?"

"Yes," Miguel replies quickly and nods his head.

Reaching towards the lamp decorating his bedside table, Claude flicks it off, plummeting the room into darkness. Only a pale light from the streets lights below wards away complete blackness.

"Good night, Miguel," Claude says as he rolls over onto his side, his back towards the window.

"Good night, Claude," Miguel answers, for once taking his eyes off the horizon to glance over his shoulder. "Sorry," he whispers before turning back to gaze longingly out the window.

Claude furrows his brow in confusion when he hears Miguel's apology. What is he sorry about? Is he aware of his distant behavior and feels a little guilty about it?

There's something bothering Miguel. He only wishes that he would just tell him.

With another sigh, Claude nuzzles his cheek into his pillow and closes his eyes. He spends a few minutes merely looking at the colors dancing in his eyelids before his mind grows heavy and he finally drifts off the sleep.

He awakens what feels like a few hours later. Forcing one of his eyes open, he glances at the clock, seeing that it's only been two hours. Resisting the urge to groan in annoyance, Claude rolls over in bed, turning to face the window. He nestles back down, but the noise of sheets ruffling from the other bed in the room pulls him back to reality. He peers through one of his eyes again, blinking away the sleep just in time to see Miguel climb out of bed and move towards the window again.

Suddenly, just before Miguel can reach the open window a darken figure appears, perching himself effortlessly on the sill.

Claude immediately thinks it's an intruder and his heart immediately begins thumping loudly in his chest. But before he has a chance to really freak out, Miguel rushes to the window, grabs the figure around the waist and pulls him inside. As he does so, he turns his back towards Claude, and unintentionally letting him see the intruder's face.

It's Kai!

Kai smiles warmly and wraps his arms around Miguel's neck. He then does something that surprises Claude immensely. He leans forward and places his lips against Miguel's in a kiss. Miguel, in turn, takes a step closer and wraps his arms tightly around Kai's body, holding him as close as he is able.

What started as a soft kiss soon turns into a passionate one. Their lips move hungrily against each other, eliciting small noise of pleasure from the both of them.

Claude feels his cheeks heat up in a blush. He knows that he's staring and he knows he shouldn't, but he can't seem to tear his eyes away. It's almost too hard to believe. Kai Hiwatari, the badass stoic blader that blades with two powerful teams. And Miguel Lavalier, the Spanish heartthrob with hoards of screaming fan girls after him, in an passionate embrace with each other.

He can't even imagine the scandal this could bring.

Is that what Miguel is worried about?

Finally pulling away from the kiss, they press their foreheads together, simply relishing the presence of the other. They share a light kiss, before Kai rests his head on Miguel's shoulder and tightens his arms around him in a hug.

Watching the two hold each other in an loving embrace, Claude can't help but let his heart ache a little. The two obviously love each other very much. He can tell by their body language, but he doesn't understand why they're keeping their love a secret. True, if the media gets a hold of this they simply won't leave the two alone until they get just about every juicy little detail. But, surely they can tell their teammates and fellow bladers? Although, it's no secret a handful of the bladers don't like Kai very much.

It's beyond him why they don't.

Kai suddenly lifts his head off Miguel's shoulder and look towards the bed Claude is occupying. Quietly, Claude sinks back into the covers, maneuvering himself so his face is hidden in darkness. He knows he should simply roll over and go back to sleep. This is none of his business and it's very clear that's it's personal. But a small voice in the back of his head tells him to keep listening. That the answers he seeks will come soon.

Kai's eyes widen for a moment before turning his gaze to Miguel, keeping his arms around his neck. "You're sharing a room?"

"Yeah," Miguel replies, glancing over his shoulder. "There were only two rooms left."

Kai turns his eyes back towards the bed, a flicker of guilt appear in his ruby eyes before disappearing moments later. "I should go," he sighs and makes a poor attempt to pull himself out of Miguel's arms.

"Not yet," Miguel says as he tightens his hold, leaning forward to lovingly press their foreheads together again. "Stay a bit longer."

"Ok," Kai whispers, immediately sinking back into Miguel's arms. He tilts his head to the side and lean forward slowly, once again placing his lips lightly against Miguel's in a tender display of affection.

"I've missed you," Miguel whispers as he brushes his lips over Kai's, breathing softly against his lips.

"I've missed you too," Kai replies, his voice breaking for a moment and he closes his eyes.

"I'm sick of hiding," Miguel suddenly states pulling away slightly for a moment, but only to pull Kai closer to him, wrapping him up tightly in his strong arms.

Kai presses himself into Miguel's chest, nuzzling his head under his chin. "I am too," he whispers, slipping his arms from his neck down to his chest, grasping the material of his night clothes tightly within his lithe hands. "But I don't want the others to hate you because of me."

Miguel kisses the top of his head. "If they hate me because I'm in love with you, it just means they're not my friends to begin with."

"Miguel…," Kai whispers, sounding as if he's on the verge of crying. "I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"And I love you," Miguel is quick to reply as he rest his cheek on top of the mass of gray and blue hair. "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave. I don't care what the others say. I love you and that's all that matters."

That's it! That's why Miguel hasn't been acting like himself lately. Dah. It's obvious now. They're both males and dating someone from the same sex is still pretty taboo to some people. They're afraid someone might go homophobic on them. Especially someone who hates Kai. Eddy and Emily from the All stars have been known to hate Kai especially. Who knows what they would do with this piece of news?

Turning his eyes back to the embracing pair, Claude feels his heart go out to them. It's not fair. If only the others can see the two like this. There's no way they could disagree with their obviously loving relationship.

"He's waking up," Kai says suddenly, glancing towards Claude's bed again, causing him to stiffen slightly and then scowl at himself for being careless. Kai must have seen him move.

"I better go," Kai sighs as he moves from Miguel's arms and towards the window.

"Wait," Miguel lightly orders as he grabs Kai by the shoulder, spins him around and takes him into his arms again. He leans forward and kisses him passionately once again. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be back tomorrow night," Kai assures him. "Just leave the window open for me."

Miguel offers him a small smile. "I always do."

Kai returns the smile and walks over to the window. He sits on the sill and then turns to slip his legs outside. He pauses for a moment to glance over his shoulder, a sense of sadness in his eyes. "Bye," he whispers and then disappears.

"Bye," Miguel says softly, his body slumping with emotional fatigue. He wanders back to his bed and throws himself down, not bothering to climb under the sheets. He lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head.

Quietly, Claude sits up in his bed, gazing at Miguel with nothing but sympathy in his eyes. He doesn't know how long it's been, but he knows it's well into the early morning now. "Miguel?" he says as he finally finds his voice.

"You're awake?" Miguel replies, he too sitting up. "Can't sleep?"

"Miguel?" Claude repeats, silently trying to think of something else to say. He presses his lips into a thin line and shakes his head. "Can I talk to you?"

Miguel blinks his large blue eyes for a moment before nodding. "Sure."

Claude pulls his knees towards his chest and absentmindedly begins to play with the sheets on his bed. "I just want you to know that if you're worried about something, anything, you can talk to me about it." he sneaks a peek towards Miguel in time to see a wince of guilt on Miguel's face. Claude bites his lip and continues. "I mean, if you're secretly dating someone and are worried about how the others will react, I might be able to help."

"Claude…" Miguel whispers, guilt evident in his tone. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

Claude lifts his head and smiles. "I just want you to know that. Anyone else would have done the same thing."

Miguel blinks at him for a moment before a warm and genuine smile appears on his lips. "Thank you," he says with sincerity before a light dusting of red appears across his handsome face. "You were awake, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Claude replies, a blush of his own adorning his features. "I woke up a few minutes before Kai came in. You two makes a great couple. But I have a question."

"What's that?" Miguel asks, tilting his head to the side in question.

"We're six stories off the ground," Claude says, motioning towards the windows with a wave of his hand in slight awe. "How the hell did he make it in through the window?"

A warm laugh escapes from Miguel's throat and he shakes his head. "You'll be surprised at what he can do."

Claude finds himself smiling at that. "I bet."

* * *

First Miguel/Kai of 2008! And more to come. I also have a few more seme!Bryan's in the works.

Please review.


End file.
